A Little Unwell
by LyssaxGirl
Summary: Kendall is a terminally ill patient living in a place he hates the most, the hospital. Logan is his doctor and can't help falling for the sick blond. Does Kendall feel the same way and will Logan being able to save him before Kendall dies? Very Angst, AU
1. Symptoms

A/N: I am just on a roll with these new stories. Anyways, I just wanted to let you all know that I am putting My Green Eyed Savior on hold for a while that is if I continue it at all. Out of all my stories I am having the hardest time writing that one which is why I had such a short update. Anyways, this story is going to be REALLY sad so for those who don't like those stories this really isn't the story for you. I also just wanted to say that if I have anything wrong please correct me because I really don't know much about this. Anyways, on with the story.

**A Little Unwell**

**Chapter One: Symptoms**

Kendall didn't really understand what was going on around him, but that has been happening a lot recently. He was in his apartment but nothing made sense around him. He couldn't understand what they were saying on the television and what he could understand confused him to no end. Deciding to give up on the pointless battle of fighting his brain, Kendall turned off the TV and headed to what he thought was his room. Walking down the hallway and turning right, Kendall opened up the door and turned on the lights only to be greeted by a loud fan and bright lights.

"What?" Kendall asked himself before taking a minute and realizing that he wasn't in his bedroom, he was in the bathroom. Sighing, Kendall turned around and headed to the door across the hallway which he knew now was his bedroom door. Kendall didn't know what was going on with him recently but he knew one thing for certain and that was people were worried about him. Kendall was tired all the time, even if he got a ton of sleep the feeling like he never slept never went away. He wished that he knew what was wrong with him, but it was nothing serious. It was just a little confusion and exhaustion. Kendall was sure that it would pass soon, or at least he hoped. Kendall knew that his boss was getting mad at him for doing a poor job or for never paying attention. What he didn't know was that Kendall was paying attention but he never really understood what came out of his mouth anymore.

People keep saying that Kendall should go to the hospital but Kendall refuses. They murdered his father at a hospital. They mixed up his medicine with a different patient's medicine and it ended up killing both of them in a slow process over a matter of weeks. Once they realized that they mixed up the medicines it was too late to do anything because their bodies had already started to shut down. Ever since the day his father died Kendall had never entered a hospital. He could have a broken bone or needed stitches, it didn't matter. Kendall refused to be another victim to them.

Kendall thought about the day his father died as he laid down in his bed. He was going to think more about it but as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell into a deep sleep.

** -A Little Unwell-**

Kendall woke up to a sharp pain in his arm. He looked down to see what was causing all the pain and saw his arm had blood all over it. Kendall didn't feel anything sharp in his sleep that would cause him to have a big cut on his forearm and blood everywhere. Kendall quickly rose out of his bed and ran to his bathroom to clean up his arm. When the blood was all cleaned off of his arm Kendall saw that it was a large scratch mark that caused all that blood. Kendall then thought about his nap earlier. He then remembered that his arm really itched that it bugged him to the point of being slightly awake. Kendall hadn't scratched that hard though.

Kendall put a couple Band-Aids on his cut and went to sit down in the living room when he heard the buzzer go off, signaling that somebody was here. Sighing, Kendall went over to his door, opened it up and went downstairs to see who was at the door. He was a little relieved when he opened up the door and saw his mother and little sister standing there.

"Hey mom. I didn't know you were stopping by today." Kendall said sweetly, opening the door wider for Jennifer Knight and Katie Knight to enter into the hallway of his building.

"I tried calling you, but you never answered."

"Sorry I was sleeping. I woke up like ten minutes ago." Kendall noticed that Katie was staring at the Band-Aids on his arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Kendall knew that she was going to mention it as soon as she saw it.

"Oh, I scratched my arm earlier and I scratched too hard and got a big cut now." Kendall told his younger sister Katie. Katie was about five foot tall, had long brown hair and brown eyes to match. She really looked nothing like Kendall who had short blond hair and emerald green eyes. Kendall was also extremely tall but Katie would grow, she was only in the sixth grade.

"You must have scratched yourself really hard." Jennifer said looking at her son's arm. Jennifer was tall, like Kendall, but otherwise looked like Katie. "Well, why don't we go up to your apartment?" Kendall nodded then got really confused about where his apartment was. He stood there for a minute trying to think but everything around him was confusing him. Jennifer noticed this right away. "Ken, honey, is everything alright?"

Kendall was able to make out her words and nodded his head. He then started to make his way downstairs, thinking that it was the right way to go, when he heard his mother's voice.

"Kendall, you're going the wrong way." Jennifer said taking her son's arm. She knew that something was wrong with him so she decided to lead the way to his apartment. Once they were there Katie opened up the door and let her mother lead Kendall in and set him down on the couch. That was when Kendall was really brought back to reality.

"How did we get back here?" He asked simply, then thinking about what he just said and realized that he should have kept his mouth shut. He knew that his mother was really worried about him, but he didn't want her to worry. No matter how much they worried he wouldn't go to the hospital.

"I led you back up here." Jennifer looked at Kendall, confused about what had just happened.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks mom." Kendall was hoping that she would just forget about it, but knowing her, she wouldn't. She still hasn't dropped the fact over the past few months Kendall has lost a huge part of his appetite and always seemed to be nauseous. She also wouldn't drop how Kendall was tired all the time. It was mainly fatigue until about a week ago, that was when it got worse.

"Kendall, what's going on with you?"

"Mom, I'm fine," Katie cut him off.

"If you were fine she wouldn't be asking what was wrong." Katie was right, like she normally was. For an eleven year old, she was extremely smart.

"I've just feeling a little out of it for the past week. I get a little confused and disoriented every once in a while, it's really no big deal." Jennifer scoffed at this. She knew that her son was trying to get out of going to the hospital. Yes he was an adult but he obviously wasn't taking care of himself. That was why Jennifer made sure to stop by every other day. Sometimes she did it every day for a few days, which Kendall hated.

"I just worry about you."

"I promise, it's nothing." Kendall knew that his mother still wouldn't drop it.

"I want you to prove to me that it's nothing."

"What? How am I supposed to do that?"

"I want you to go to the doctors. It's not the hospital, just the doctor's office. I want to make sure that you are as fine as you say you are." Jennifer said sternly which showed Kendall that she wasn't going to back down from this and whether or not he like it, it was going to happen.

"Fine, I'll go to the stupid doctor's office."

"Thank you. Now, let's make you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry mom and I can cook for myself."

"You never eat anymore." Jennifer said before looking Kendall over. "Or have you? You seem to be gaining some weight, not that it's a bad thing." Kendall was shocked by this. He hardly ate anything anymore, so how on earth was he gaining weight. It was probably healthier that he was gaining weight so he just went with it. He also went with it to get his mother off of his back.

"I told you I could cook for myself." Kendall hated to lie, even about things he wanted to keep secret; he just stated a fact that was true instead of directly answering somebody's question.

"Well I'm happy that you're eating. I guess Katie and I will get going. I'll schedule you an appointment with your old doctor."

"Bye mom" Kendall hated the fact that she was making him go. Kendall hated doctors and nurses and everything to do with the medical career. They were all a bunch of idiots who never actually cared about the patients; they just wanted money in their wallets. That was why they didn't care enough to realized they gave Kendall's father the wrong medicine.

"Bye Kendall." Kendall closed the door behind his mother and locked it. He knew that there was nothing wrong with him, but if there was it was nothing serious but this feeling in his gut told him otherwise. Kendall just hoped that his gut was wrong for once and his lifetime.

A/N: I know that it isn't much yet. You won't learn what Kendall has until the third chapter (maybe). Anyways, if you like and want me to continue this story, review so I know what you guys think. Even if you don't like it, let me know! Until next time…


	2. Doctor's Appointment

A/N: I just wanted to thank everybody for their reviews; it really means a lot to me. I just wanted to say thanks to **Ieeerr **for having faith in me for this story. I'm going to be working really hard to get all of my stories updated, except for My Green Eyed Savior. I'm sorry to all the people who are really looking forward to me updating that, but that story is on hold for the time being. Another thing, I am really sorry that it is taking me so long to update. I've wanted to write and have been able to, I just haven't. Blame Pottermore… anyways go read.

**Chapter Two: Doctor's Appointment**

Kendall was pacing in the waiting room. A couple of the secretaries had tried to calm him down but Kendall was nervous. It wasn't the fact that he expected there to be anything seriously wrong with him, because there was nothing wrong with him. He was nervous because he actually had to face his old doctor, the one person Kendall couldn't stand above all other people. It was this doctor who gave his father the wrong medicine and for that she owed her life to him.

"Kendall Knight" a nurse called out, Kendall suddenly feeling nauseous. He stopped pacing and started headed to the nurse who was standing by a doorway that led to the area that held all the private rooms where countless of people have been on, some of them were probably naked at some point in time. That thought caused Kendall to shudder in disgust.

"Alright Kendall, before we head to your room I need to measure your weight. It's been a while since the last time you were here" Kendall only nodded his head. Words couldn't really formulate in his mind at the moment, he was just too scared to think of what to say. Kendall took off his shoes and stepped onto the scale, surprised to what number appeared on the small screen. Kendall now weighed only 120 pounds, which was extremely unhealthy for his height. "Wow, Kendall you really have lost some weight. It doesn't look like it though" the nurse had said the last part to herself

"I'm not fat!" Kendall said out of the blue. Normally Kendall wouldn't act like this, even from being in the hospital. He never freaked out on somebody who was telling the truth; especially people he didn't really know.

"I never said you were. Now, let's go to your room, its 2J." Kendall calmed down quickly and went over to his room. "So, tell me what's been going on"

Kendall became confused and didn't understand what she was asking. "I'm sorry what was that?"

"I asked you what's been going on." The nurse was concerned about the blond. She has known him for years now and he wasn't acting like he normally did, this Kendall was something new.

"Oh, I get confused and disorientated a lot. I've also noticed that I'm acting differently and I don't know why." The nurse typed everything onto the laptop in the room. Everything was done electronically now. "I've also been tired all the time and even if I just woke up I'll feel like I haven't slept at all in days. I've also had a huge loss in appetite but somehow my stomach looks bigger than it should be." Kendall paused thinking of what other symptoms he had.

"Well, I'll just take your vitals and I'll let the doctor talk to you about this because this is something unusual from most of our patients." The nurse sad and Kendall nodded his head. The sooner this was over with the better. Kendall didn't like what the nurse had said though. _How is it so unusual for her to save it all for the doctor?_ Kendall asked himself. He suddenly got this awful feeling in his gut. _What if what I have is really serious?_

After the nurse had taken Kendall's vitals she had recorded the outcome and then left, leaving Kendall waiting for the doctor. Kendall looked around the room, fear filling his body. He didn't know why he was so terrified but he was. Kendall didn't talk to god much, but in the moment he knew that it was the best thing to do.

"God, I know that you're busy with a million other things, but please don't let this be anything serious, please let me be healthy. Please let me live my life" Kendall said before he heard a knock on the door, signaling that doctor was right outside.

"Hello Kendall" She said once she entered the room. "I hear you have some unusual symptoms. Why don't you tell me about them?"

"Well I've had some behavior changes, I think. I've also been confused and disoriented a lot in the past couple of weeks. I've been exhausted and even when I sleep it feels like I haven't slept in days. I've also hardly eaten anything in the past few weeks and yet I'm gaining weight. I've also been nauseous and vomiting a lot as well." The doctor wrote down all the symptoms Kendall listed off.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions and then get a feel for your stomach. Is that alright?" Kendall nodded his head. "Great. Now, have you been having any abdominal pain?"

"Yeah, right below my ribs." Kendall said slowly, unsure on how she guessed that.

"Have you also had shortness of breath?"

"Yes"

"Alright, one last question. I know that may sound a little weird, but have you gotten any fake tans recently?" Kendall was beyond confused but he was going to answer the question.

"No"

"Alright, well why don't you lie back so I can get a feel for your stomach and feel for myself about that abdominal pain of yours." Kendall lied down, like she said. The doctor then lifted Kendall's shirt up, uncovering the area where he said he was having pain. Once the area was uncovered she put her hands together and began to push down on his abdomen. "I want you to tell me when it hurts." She then pushed down on a spot that made Kendall cry out in pain. The doctor quickly pulled her hands back, looking at him with concern. "I think I may know what is wrong, but I'm going to need a blood sample."

On most occasions at the doctor's office it took a matter of days to get a blood sample back, but the doctor had told Kendall that this was an emergency, which caused Kendall to freak out. Why was it so important to it to be tested right away and for the doctor to get the results? It wasn't a matter of life or death, was it? Those were the questions that were going through Kendall's head and he really wished that he had answers.

After they drew Kendall's blood, they told him to wait in the waiting room and that it might take a little bit for them to get the results back. That's where Kendall was now, back right where he started off this awful encounter. He had been out there for at least ten minutes, but it felt like hours to him.

"Kendall Knight" the nurse called again, but this time her face looked different. It wasn't happy this time around; it was full of sorrow and concern. That was when Kendall knew that this was something serious and possibly life threatening. He just hoped that it was something that he could live at home with, instead of withering away in the hospital like his father.

Kendall made his way back to the doctor's office, taking a seat in one of the two available chairs which sat on the opposite side of the doctor's desk. "Just tell me, how bad is it?"

"I really hate to tell you this but Kendall"

A/N: I know I am such a mean person. I will work on an update on this quickly so that you can find out what Kendall has. Next chapter is also when you get to meet Logan, so look forward to that. Anyways, review my lovely readers and let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	3. Finding Out

A/N: I know that I just updated this and I have so many other stories to update, but I just couldn't stop writing this story. I hope that you are all excited to meet Logan, and let's not forget to find out what Kendall has. So I'm giving you all a choice, out of all my stories (besides My Green Eyed Savior) which story do you want me to update next? Review or personal message me and let me know your answer.

**Chapter Three: Finding Out**

"I really hate to tell you this but Kendall your liver is failing." It was like the world kept moving at that moment and Kendall was frozen, unable to speak. His liver, something that he needed to survive, was failing.

"How?" Was all Kendall could mutter out. He didn't understand how he of all people could have liver failure. He hardly ever drank and last he knew he was perfectly healthy, all organs working fine.

"Kendall, you also have this disease called Hemochromatosis. That is when your body absorbs too much iron and it stores up inside of your organs which can cause them to fail." Kendall wanted to cry, but he wouldn't. "Kendall that was also the disease which caused your father's kidney's to fail, which partly caused his death. I know that it happened years ago, but I am terribly sorry about what happened to your father."

"You're saying that what I have now is what caused my father to die?" Kendall's voice was a pitch higher than normal due to the fact he was trying so hard not to let tears form and slip out of his eyes.

"Yes. I'm so sorry that this is happening to you, but since you've been untreated for this it has caused your liver to fail. I also have more bad news for you Kendall." He couldn't believe it, after everything he had just heard the woman still had more bad news for him. "You are going to have to start staying at the hospital so you can be as healthy as you can be."

"So I have to stay in the same hospital as my father, with the same disease as him and wait for death to come, just like him?" Kendall was now yelling. He couldn't believe this; he couldn't believe that he was being forced to live in the hospital until he died. "What about transplants, can't I get one?"

"Kendall, the waiting list for a liver transplant is so long and not to mention that you have a semi rare blood type, so the chance of you getting a transplant is very unlikely. Also to even be put on the list will cost you so much money and even if you were able to get a transplant you will be put into debt for the rest of your life. Anyways, I figure that you want to tell your mother and you need to get packed for your stay at the hospital. I really am sorry Kendall." The doctor then escorted Kendall out of her office and back into the waiting room. The nurses were just staring at him, like it was a silent apology as they sent him away for his death.

Once Kendall was in his car he finally allowed himself to break down. He laid his head on his steering wheel and started to sob. He couldn't believe that he was just on the verge of death. He couldn't believe that he never knew he had this disease and he couldn't believe that what he had killed his father as well. It was just all so overwhelming so he decided to go to the one person who he could get comfort from, his mother.

It took Kendall no time to get to his mother's house; he just focused on the street and on traffic. If he was going to die he was going to do it on his terms and not because of bad driving. Once Kendall was there he knocked on her door, not having a key anymore.

"Kendall?" Jennifer asked as soon as she opened the door. She noticed her son's red puffy eyes and the sad expression on his face. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm dying" Kendall whispered, his voice refusing to go any louder. Kendall then looked up and saw his mother's wide eyes that were quickly filling with water. "My liver is failing"

"Why don't you come in so we can talk about this?" Jennifer said trying not to sob in her doorway where everybody could see her. Kendall walked into the house and saw Katie run down the stairs.

"Kendall! I saw your car! What are you doing here?" Kendall smiled at his little sister. It crushed him to think about how Katie was going to have to grow up without having any male role model in her life and knowing that her father and brother have died from the same cause.

"I just got back from the doctor's office"

"Oh, were you right?" Katie was referring to the fact how Kendall said that there was nothing was wrong with him. Kendall would do anything to have been right.

"No, I wasn't. Katie I got really bad news to tell you." Katie just gulped not really knowing what to expect. "Katie, I'm dying."

"Ken, quit joking around that's not funny." Katie said looking up at her brother. She knew that he wasn't joking around but she couldn't accept it, her brother wasn't dying, he was perfectly healthy.

"I'm not joking Katie." Kendall said before pulling his sister into a hug. "My liver is failing and there is nothing I can do about it." Kendall was now crying himself. Katie let go of you brother and ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. She was taking it harder than Kendall thought. A moment later Jennifer came into the room bringing her son a cup of tea, one of his favorite drinks.

"So, how long do you have to live" Kendall couldn't believe that he forgot to ask about that.

"I don't know I'll talk to the doctors at the hospital." Kendall took the tea from his mother, taking a small sip, not really wanting anything at the moment but was being nice.

"What caused it?"

"Hemochromatosis, I think that's what it's called. It's this inherited disease that has iron store up in my body. Mom, you might want to get Katie tested for this that way they can treat her before it really starts to damage her organs." Jennifer only nodded her head. "Anyways, mom I am going to be living at the hospital from now on so I was wondering if you could take me there. I don't want my car to sit there forever, especially after" Kendall stopped what he was saying right there. He didn't want to say something like that to his mother or even at this time.

"Whatever you need sweetie, I'm here for you." Jennifer said reassuring him. To be honest, she had no idea what to do. Yes her husband died on her but this was her child, her first born son. He was the leader of the family after his father had passed away. Who also knows how to deal with their child dying?

"Well I need to get to the hospital in a little over an hour, they're expecting me." Kendall hated the words leaving his mouth. Hell he would rather stay at his house and wither away to nothing but he was going to live as long as he could for his mother and for Katie because they needed him. Even if he no longer lived in the same home as them he still was needed so desperately by them.

"Alright, I'll go get Katie and you rest." Kendall didn't like that he suddenly felt useless. He knew that his mother was just looking out for him but he wasn't dead yet.

**-A Little Unwell-**

Kendall had everything he wanted packed. He knew that he didn't need many clothes because he would be in a hospital gown most of the time. The only thing he really cared about that he brought was his guitar. Of he was going to wither away in this hospital he was going to have his guitar there to keep him calm and entertained.

Kendall walked up to registration, about to enter the pit of despair that he never wanted to enter in the first place. "Hello, I'm Kendall Knight and I'm supposed to be staying here until I croak" Kendall knew that humor wasn't really the best way to go about this, but he needed to save himself from crying again.

"What an interesting way to put it. We have been expecting you Mr. Knight. A nurse will be down in a few minutes to take you to your room." Kendall nodded his head before heading back over to his mother.

"So what did they say?"

"A nurse will be down in a few minutes." Kendall then noticed the silence between all of them. "Mom, I know that you want to be here with me, but is it possible to be by myself for a few hours. Mainly so I can get situated here. I also don't want you to see me get hooked up to all of the machines." Jennifer was hurt that Kendall didn't want her to be there with him but she knew that it was better to respect his wishes then to fight him on something like this. She couldn't blame him though; she would probably want to be alone as well.

"That's fine. Katie and I will just go get something to eat then go home. When you want us here, just call and we'll come right away." Kendall nodded his head. "Bye sweetie, I love you." Jennifer kissed his cheek before grabbing Katie and walking away. Ever since Kendall told Katie that he was dying she hasn't spoken much to him. He knew that it was her way of dealing with it but he wanted her to start acting like normal. He wasn't dead yet.

Like the lady behind the desk said, a nurse had shown up. It was a tall brunette with semi long hair and well-built muscles. "Are you Kendall?" the nurse asked and Kendall nodded his head. "Hello Kendall, my name is James Diamond and I am your nurse for this shift of the day. You will meet you other nurses later."

"It's good to meet the person who will be taking care of me until it's no longer needed." Kendall said and a small frown appeared upon James' face.

"Well, let's head up to your room. I hope that it's comfortable enough for you while you are staying here." Kendall sighed. He had heard a speech like this when his father first arrived here. "So do you have any family in town, Kendall?"

"Yeah, my mother and little sister just left actually."

"Didn't want them to stay?" Kendall shook his head no. "Don't worry it happens all the time. I get it; you need some time to yourself to think things through." Kendall liked James so far, he really did understand.

Once Kendall got to his room he looked around. He had his own bathroom, which was nice. It also had a big flat screen TV that was on the opposite wall of the bed he would be staying in. Kendall set down his suitcase and his guitar on his bed before turning around to see James handing him a gown and a robe.

"I know that this isn't the most appealing outfit in the world but the hospital needs you to wear it."

"Yeah, I know. My father was forced to wear it as well." Kendall then got this awful feeling in his stomach, and after a second he knew that he was going to throw up. James quickly understood what was going on and got a throw up container for Kendall to puke in. As Kendall was throwing up, James rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's alright, just let it all out." And that was what Kendall did.

**-A Little Unwell-**

Kendall was already hooked up to all the machines and was wearing that god awful gown. He was currently just lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling and wondering how his life went from something amazing to this. Kendall was interrupted by the most gorgeous man he had even seen in his life. The man however wasn't even looking at him; he was just staring at a clipboard in front of him. He looked like he was Kendall's doctor, which now seemed obvious due to the white coat. The doctor then looked up and Kendall saw the most gorgeous brown eyes ever.

Logan almost dropped his clipboard when he first got a look at his patient. This man was so beautiful, hell he was breath taking. "Um" Logan said clearing his throat. "Hello Kendall, my name is Dr. Mitchell but you can just call me Logan." Kendall just nodded his head, unable to form any words. His mind went blank once he heard the brunette's angelic voice. Kendall then thought to himself: _I'm dying, might as well enjoy the experience while I can._

A/N: So you'll get to know Logan more next chapter. I can't believe that this chapter is as long as it is though. I was just typing and couldn't stop. Anyways, review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	4. How Long Do I Have

A/N: I know that it has been such a long time since I have updated this story and I know that a lot of you are actually waiting for me to update different stories but I figured while I had the time and actually wanted to write without being distracted by Netflix, that I would update a few stories. So here is chapter four, I really hope that you like it.

**Chapter Four: How Long Do I Have**

"So, Mr. Knight, I just wanted to come by and inform you on what will be going on while you are staying at the hospital." Logan said pulling up a stool so that it was near Kendall's bed. It had taken him a moment to figure his words out in his mind again, but he had to remember to be professional. Kendall just looked down, and it was quite obvious that this was the last place he wanted to be. "Since it is your blood that is poisoning your organs, we are going to have to drain some of your blood every week. I know that it's not going to be fun, but we want to do whatever we can to make sure you stay alive for as long as possible."

"Why? I'm dying so why drag it out? It's not like I'll have a chance of living." Kendall snapped at Logan, but immediately felt guilty.

"There is a slight chance of you getting a transplant, but however, if you do not want the treatments you are free to leave." Logan really didn't want Kendall to leave for some reason. There was this feeling in his gut that actually was a little painful to the thought of Kendall walking out the door and basically to his death.

"The only reason why I'm in this stupid place is for my mother and sister." Kendall said more to himself than Logan.

"I take it you want to live, for them." Kendall looked away but nodded his head. "Look, Mr. Knight" Logan was cut off.

"Please don't call me that. Just use my first name, if you don't mind." Logan nodded his head at that. He didn't blame Kendall for wanting to be called by his first name; a lot of patients requested it.

"Ok, Kendall, if you want to live for your family then it is important that we do these treatments. I don't want to cause you any discomfort but you will be in more pain and agony if we don't do what we need to do. Now it is only once a week and we only take a small amount of blood out of your body that way it lessens the iron but still keeps you as healthy as you can be." Logan knew that having your blood drawn once a week would really suck but he really didn't want to take any risks and lose another patient. Hopefully Kendall could hold on long enough to get a transplant.

"How long do I have?"

"Nobody told you?"

"No, I forgot to ask. I was more concerned with the whole fact that I'm dying the exact same way my father did." Logan didn't know that. He had read up on Kendall, like he did all of his patients but it didn't say much about his father, just that he died in this very hospital.

"I'm really sorry about that. I hate to say this Kendall, but it's predicted that you only have about a month or two left to live." Kendall looked away from Logan. He had so little time left to live and yet he had hardly lived at all. To think that he had wasted almost in his life stuck inside a classroom, not taking any risks. The one thing he could be happy about though was the fact he wasn't dying a virgin. Logan was going to say something when his pager went off. "I'm sorry to bring you the bad news but if you ever need something from me or even just want to talk, just ask your nurse and they'll come get me." Kendall just nodded his head; he was unable to speak at the moment. He was still in shock over the fact that his life would be over so quickly. Logan took one last look at Kendall before leaving the blond haired beauty to sit and think about the news Logan had just left him with.

**-A Little Unwell-**

It was now Kendall's second official day in the hospital. He had called his mother and told her that she could come visit but he requested not to see Katie. He didn't want to bring Katie into this madness quite yet. He was also telling his mother how long he had left to live and he didn't want to do that in front of Katie.

Yawning, Kendall looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:43 in the morning. He didn't know why he was up so early, but the need for sleep was coming back. This was how he normally felt all day long but seeing how he had nothing else to do besides lay here and die he decided that he could at least get a little sleep. Kendall rolled onto his side, closed his eyes and started to dream about life before all of this. He started to dream about his life with his father, how the two of them would sneak out of the house in the middle of the night just to go fishing or they would just randomly leave at a certain time in the day to go see a movie or to get some ice cream.

When Kendall woke up he saw his mother sitting in a car by his bed reading a book and a nurse he had yet to see checking on the IV. "Oh, good morning sleepy head." The nurse said and Kendall rolled his eyes. He didn't understand how people could be so cheery around people who were dying. "I brought your lunch about an hour ago but I decided to let you sleep. I can request that it get heated up, it you want."

"I'm actually not hungry but thank you" Kendall rubbed his eyes before giving a small smile to his mother.

"How are you doing baby?" she asked him, standing up and walking over so she was right next to him.

"Been better"

"I know. I'm happy that you called and asked if you could see me. I thought it would be a lot longer than that." Jennifer said running her fingers through Kendall's hair, moving it off of his face.

"I thought it would be too, but I needed to talk to you about something."

"I guess that's my cue to leave. If you need anything press that red button and ask for Carlos." The nurse said before leaving the room.

"What is it, baby?"

"I found out how long I have to live." Kendall could hear the gulp that his mother just did.

"Oh?" She asked in a soft tone. She was actually quite terrified to find out the answer but she needed to hear it. It really was the elephant in the room at the moment.

"Dr. Mitchell said that I have a month possibly two left to live." Jennifer's eyes filled up with tears. She couldn't believe that her son had such little time on earth.

Jennifer opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Tears were now pouring out of her eyes at the thought about all of this. She had spent all of last night crying as well but with this short of a time, it was really unbearable and she couldn't hold back the tears.

"Mom, please don't cry. I'm so thankful everything you have ever done for me but I can't fight this. I'm too tired to even try." Kendall then got the familiar feeling in his stomach again although it felt a lot stronger than usual. Kendall pressed the red button and when he didn't say anything because he was covering his mouth, trying to hold the vomit off a little bit, Carlos came rushing in. When he saw Kendall he knew, exactly like James knew, and got him a container to throw up in.

For a while minutes, Kendall just sat there, puking every few minutes. His stomach was beyond empty so he had no idea how there were still things coming up. Finally after sitting there with an uneasy stomach the nausea slightly went away. He was so tired, and even just doing that took all the energy out of his system. Laying his head on the pillow Kendall whispered "I love you mom" before falling into a deep sleep.

A/N: So KOGAN will develop a lot more in future chapters but this is it for now. I hope that you all liked this and would be so thankful if you leave a review (or a comment as they now call it).


End file.
